Key (game)
Key is the game accompanying CatGhost 7 Key. It takes place inside a void and features a timer that is counting down to an unknown event. Key ''is also known as Key.exe or keyexe to avoid confusion with Key itself. Gameplay ''Key features a space background that was also seen in CatGhost 6 Hole and CatGhost 7 inside the hole. In the middle of the screen is the Megalith Key, surrounded by several busts. On the bottom of the screen is a countdown in seconds. The busts around Key indicate how many people are inside the game at that moment. This game is the least interactive so far, as the only effect the player has on the game itself is to cause a bust to appear. The first countdown The timer first ended on March 20, 2018, at 8:30 PM UTC, whereupon Key started glowing white and a message was displayed, saying "Beth has arrived in our world but she is not allowed to pass." At the same time, Void 01 was released to the public. The second countdown The timer ended on Sunday, April 1, 2018, 10:00 AM UTC, whereupon key started glowing white again and another message was displayed, saying "Malone has arrived in our world. She is allowed pass." One day later, Void 02 was released to the public. The third countdown After the second timer concluded, the next countdown began. The third timer reached 0 on June 21, 2018 at 10:00 PM UTC, whereupon Key glowed white and displayed the message "Fibers of metal. Conduit rods. Primitive tools open a temporary portal. Speak now!" At the same time, CatGhost 8 Judgement was uploaded. This timer was not replaced by another, the seconds counter instead disappearing. Trivia * The image that leads to the game's download at the end of CatGhost 7, when the contrast is enhanced and the image is brightened, will show Malone's face. ** It is taken from a piece of concept art. * When looking at the game's Properties, the copyright is "Key, 1650, ARR". The file description and product name both read 'Key.' * Several images are hidden in the game files: ** An easter egg image, joking about how the creator was unlucky about his servers going down just before the first countdown was about to end. ** A rock resembling the hidden face from CatGhost 3 Window, but with a hyper-realistic and neon bright mouth and eyes and the words 'WHY ARE YOU HERE?' written above it. This is speculated to be a message to dataminers. ** An unused pictures of a small pile of rocks, possibly also a red herring for dataminers. Gallery In-game unknown.png|The Key game when started offline. This state persists even when network connection is restored. 20180306121554 1.jpg|The game, on March 6, with 1248243 seconds remaining on the countdown. 20180320171359 1.jpg|On March 20, with 20759 seconds left. Key 100s left.jpg|100 seconds left. Key glowing white.jpg|Glowing white. Key.png|Key, during the second countdown. Key message.png|Key's message after the second countdown on April 1. keycountdown3.png|Key's message after the third countdown on June 21. Various Dlpic 7.jpg|The image that leads to the game's download at the end of CatGhost 7. Dlpic 7 enhanced.jpg|Ditto, with higher contrast and brightness. Capture.PNG|The details of the game's program. Footnote0.png|The secret picture, titled "Footnote0". killthejourneynow0.png|The message to dataminers, titled "killthejourneynow". Spt imnotfeelingmyself0.png|The unused sprites of a rockpile. Category:Games